Arahabaki
Arahabaki is a recurring demon in the series. History An ancient Japanese aboriginal god since the Kofun period. The Momunofu were his servants and before his religion was submerged by the Shinto pantheon, Arahabaki was worshipped in Japan's northeastern regions as a god of travelers. He was also worshipped by Nagasunehiko, an enemy of Emperor Jimmu, and so by the Emperor's orders Arahabaki became a symbol of treachery, rebellion and heresy and his worship was forbidden for a long period afterwards. However, this is only mentioned in the Tsugaru Soto-Sangunshi (which was said to have been compiled in the 1970s) which has been concluded to be a false document. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Brute Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Brute Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nation Ruler Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kunitsu Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Chigi Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Frost Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hermit Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Hermit Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Hermit Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Hermit Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Persona 5: Hermit Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Hermit Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kunitsu Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Vile Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Arahabaki appears as a rare encounter in the Imperial Palace. He can later be recruited in Tokyo Destinyland after beating the devil summoner there in the Neutral route. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Arahabaki can be obtained by evolving Momunofu when he has enough experience at level 24. Arahabaki has the ability to repel Ice and void Expel, Death and Physical attacks. Unfortunately, literally anything it does not void or repel, it is weak to. It can also be encountered at the Obelisk as a random encounter. A strong Arahabaki that can cast Makarakarn to protect its weaknesses aside from ailments can be bought in the Labyrinth of Amala from a Shady Broker that lies behind a door that only opens to a demon of light. As such, the Demi-fiend's title must be light-aligned before he can attempt to purchase this Arahabaki. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Arahabaki can only be acquired through fusion. It appears as the final boss of Ichigaya Camp's silver-level instance and will always spawn with Momunofu. It also appears as a nightmare variant in the basement level floors of the gold instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Arahabaki is encountered in Tennozu Shelter in the Challenge Quest "Tgt Secure an Evac Point." Arahabaki took refuge in the shelter, stating that it had sorceries still present that Arahabaki found to be pleasant. He demands that Nanashi and company worship him when they meet, and becomes enraged should he be asked to leave. Arahabaki will continually make use of Makarakarn to cover his weaknesses in battle, preventing elemental magic from being used on him. However, a gun loaded with elemental rounds can bypass this, as they are considered to be Physical-type damage. Arahabaki has no means of removing debuffs from himself or buffs from the party, which may be necessary to use as Arahabaki will spend turns using Concentrate followed by Sea of Chaos. Arahabaki can teach Nanashi the Sea of Chaos, Makarakarn, Concentrate and Energy Drain skills through his Demon Whisper. He benefits from learning Almighty and Support skills. ''Persona 3'' Arahabaki is the ultimate Persona of the Hermit Arcana. It is unlocked after maxing out Maya's Social Link. However, Arahabaki requires a special cross-fusion and thus cannot be fused until after 9/21 and the protagonist is Level 60. The personas Omoikane, Take-Minakata, Okuninushi and Kikuri-Hime are needed to fuse Arahabaki. ''The Movie'' Arahabaki is summoned by Makoto during the battle against Chidori Yoshino and against other Strega members afterwards. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Arahabaki was used in an attempt to slow down and damage Shadow Naoto. He attacked with, possibly, Torrent Shot. Arahabaki also made a brief appearance in the fight against Kunino-sagiri. While Yu was being controlled, he used Arahabaki to block Kanji's rushing Take-Mikazuchi in his attempt to help. In the True Ending special, Arahabaki appears to attack Margaret's Cu Chulainn using Vicious Strike and brings a message of support from the Fox. Arahabaki is the Persona representing the bond between Yu and the Fox. ''Persona 5'' Arahabaki is the sixth Persona of the Hermit Arcana and can be encountered as a Shadow in Okumura's Palace and the Adyeshach area of Mementos with the title "Awakened God." It is the first Persona to learn the Null Brainwash skill and the first Persona that can be used in battle by the protagonist to learn Maeiga. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Arahabaki yields the Tapsuan armor for female characters, which has 160 DEF, 12 EVA and grants the Evade Wind (high) effect to the wearer. Arahabaki is one of the Personas required to summon Yoshitsune through an advanced fusion in the Velvet Room. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Arahabaki is an enemy encountered in the Samsara Tunnels under Manipura. It tends to use physical attacks like Hell Thrust and Gates of Hell. To beat it, one ally must have a powerful Ice spell, like Cocytus, and freeze it. This bypasses its defenses and the party can inflict damage with critical after critical attack. Expel attacks and Almighty skills are the only other methods that can damage it. It drops Fusion Cells and Vital Noises. Arahabaki is also the fourth demon summoned by the Demi-fiend in the optional secret boss fight. In this battle, it has no elemental weaknesses or resistances and has access to dangerous moves such as Debilitate and Ragnarok. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Arahabaki is a common enemy in the higher layers of the Sun. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Arahabaki can only be fused after the protagonist reaches Fate Rank 3 with Jungo Torii. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Summonable Ally= |-| Shady Broker= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= |Electricity= |Force= |Light= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Sea of Chaos\Innate Resist Elec\58 Resist Fire\61 Drain Ice\62 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3 = |-| FES/Portable = ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Boss= * Summoned by the Demi-fiend |-| Normal Encounter= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Arahabaki's design is based on the goggle-eyed doguu (or shakouki doguu), a type of clay figurine made during the Jomon period of prehistoric Japan (roughly 14,000 to 400 BC).Salvador, R.B. (2018). Doguu: from prehistoric figurines to collectible pocket monsters. Journal of Geek Studies 5(1): 13–22. https://jgeekstudies.org/2018/05/19/dogu-from-prehistoric-figurines-to-collectible-pocket-monsters/ Available from: https://jgeekstudies.org/2018/05/19/dogu-from-prehistoric-figurines-to-collectible-pocket-monsters/ * While Arahabaki is often referenced as a "he" in game text, the original clay figurines were actually modeled after women. * In Shin Megami Tensei, he appears as a Deity of the Light-Law alignment. However, he was considered a symbol of defiance, rebellion and heresy. This could possibly be a reference to his former status as a Deity. References Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas